Finding Nemo 2: Lost and Found
by Yaanu
Summary: When Carol returns to Marlin's life, how will Dory take it? Please excuse the crappy title, and R&R, please!
1. Scene One: Prologue

[Pan on a deserted area of the ocean. An orange and white figure is swimming along. By the pitch of her voice, we can determine that it's a female.]  
  
??? : Hello? Is anyone out there?  
  
[She is about to give up her search, but then she reaches a city]  
  
??? : Finally, people!  
  
[She goes in, and keeps searching, although she's in a crowded street]  
  
??? : Hello? Does anyone know where I can find a clownfish?  
  
[Other Fish look at her, but nobody takes their time to answer here]  
  
??? : Does anyone know a clownfish named Marlin?  
  
[Right after she says Marlin, all the fish look straight at her]  
  
??? : Meek!  
  
[A small koi fish goes up to her]  
  
Koi: Are you talking about _the_ Marlin?  
  
??? : Yes! Do you know him?  
  
[A salmon goes up to her]  
  
Salmon: Everyone knows him! Haven't you heard? He's taken on three sharks, an angler fish, and gone through a jellyfish forest, and came out alive!  
  
??? : What? Why?  
  
[A loach approaches her]  
  
Loach: He did all those crazy stuff to get some publicity!  
  
Salmon: No he didn't! He did it to save his son! What was his name, Elmo, Chico...?  
  
Koi: Nemo?  
  
Salmon: Yea, that's it! Nemo!  
  
[The clownfish couldn't believe it]  
  
??? : Do any of you know where he lives?  
  
Koi: No, none of us. Why do you want to meet him, anyways?  
  
Salmon: Hey, don't get in her business!  
  
Loach: She wants some publicity too!  
  
??? : I don't want any publicity! I just want to meet him!  
  
Loach: Why then? Why would you, a simple little fish, want to meet the great Marlin?  
  
??? : Because I'm his wife, Coral.  
  
[Everyone gasps. We pan out see the entire crowd of fish, which covers up a large part of the street, with a pretty large circle of nothing around Coral. We then fade to the top of a familiar anemone at night. We then see a small clownfish talking with his father, as though he was about to go to sleep.]  
  
??? : Goodnight, Dad.  
  
Dad: Goodnight, Nemo.  
  
Nemo: Dad? Do you ever think about Mom?  
  
Dad: Sometimes, Nemo.  
  
Nemo: Do you ever hope that she's alive?  
  
Dad: Yes, I do. But I know it's impossible. Goodnight son.  
  
Nemo: Goodnight, Dad.  
  
[We zoom out of the anemone. We zoom out more, until we see the street that Coral was in, which is not far off from the anemone. Words form on the screen, the 'O' in 'NEMO' is right on the anemone, and the street is the vertical line in the 'F' in 'FINDING'.]  
  
WFX (Words Effects): FINDING NEMO 2: LOST AND FOUND

----

I hope you like it, It's my first real fanfiction. I hope I'll find the time to keep it alive.


	2. Scene Two: When Nemo met Coral

[Daytime approaches. Nemo is out with his friends, Pearl, Tad, and Sheldon]  
  
Pearl: Hey guys, what're you gonna do for Mother's day?  
  
Nemo: What? Mom's have their own day?  
  
Tad: Yeah, it's a day when your mom gets a rest from doing stuff!  
  
[Nemo gets sad, because he never got to see what Mother's day was like. He sadly swims off into the city]  
  
Sheldon: Hey Nemo, where're you going?  
  
[Sheldon faces the other two]  
  
Sheldon: Nice going. Now what are we gonna' do?  
  
Tad: Uh, I gotta' go!  
  
Pearl: Me too!  
  
[They both rush off.]  
  
Sheldon: Great.  
  
[Sheldon sneezes and is pushed backwards]  
  
[Nemo is swimming across a crowded city street. He looks through windows at all the Mother's Day Sales. He sighs, and swims across a street. Some maniac truck driver is heading down the same street]  
  
Truck Driver: I can do this! I've finally made it across two thirds of the reef on only one cup of Coke!  
  
[He then falls asleep at the wheel. Nemo doesn't see him, but then some fish scream. He looks and sees the truck headed at him, and freezes with fear! In a cliché matter, an orange blur swoops behind him just as the truck gets in front of him, and swooshes away Nemo]  
  
Nemo: What just happened?  
  
[He takes a look at his rescuer, which happens to be Coral.]  
  
Nemo: Are you a... an angel?  
  
Coral: No, sorry sweetie. I'm just a clownfish, like you. Why were you out there in the street?  
  
Nemo: Well, my friends were talking about... well; I don't think I should talk about it.  
  
Coral: No, that's alright, go ahead. What were you and your friends talking about?  
  
Nemo: Well, we were talking about Mother's Day, and I left, because when I was a baby, my mother died.  
  
Coral: Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie.  
  
Nemo: That's ok, my Dad still thinks of her sometimes.  
  
Coral: What's your Dad's name?  
  
Nemo: Marlin, why would you want to know?  
  
Coral: I'm, err, an old friend of Marlin's. Could you take me to him?  
  
Nemo: I'm not so sure, my dad has told me never to take advice from people who claim that they know my dad. Only one way to find out if you really know my dad...  
  
Coral: Alright, put me to the test.  
  
Nemo: How many stripes does he have?  
  
Coral: He has... wow, this is actually tough!  
  
Nemo: You have 10 seconds...  
  
Coral: Umm, two, four...  
  
Nemo: Five... four... three...  
  
Coral: That's it! Three stripes!  
  
Nemo: Yep, that's it! I guess you can come with me.  
  
[Coral follows Nemo to the anemone. Marlin is there]  
  
Nemo: Dad, I'm home! I brought an old friend of yours!  
  
Marlin: I hope you asked the stripe question!  
  
Nemo: I did.  
  
[Nemo gestures for Coral to come in. Marlin takes a look at her.]  
  
Marlin: You look familiar... What's your name?  
  
Coral: It's Coral.  
  
[Marlin suddenly realizes, but can't believe it.]  
  
Marlin: You're... but you're... you... no, you can't be her.  
  
Coral: You wanted one half to be Marlin Jr. and another half to be Coral Jr. I voted for Nemo, but you insisted for one to be Nemo, and everyone else Marlin Jr.  
  
[Marlin is shocked, knowing that only Coral could know this.]  
  
Marlin: I think I... I'm going to... I have to faint.  
  
[Marlin does so.] 


	3. Scene Three: Explanations

[Marlin wakes up, and the first thing he sees is Coral and Nemo's faces looking down on him]  
  
Marlin: Aaah!  
  
Coral: Don't worry, it's only us.  
  
Nemo: You ok, dad? You had a nasty fall there.  
  
Marlin: Yeah, I'm ok. Say Coral...  
  
Coral: Yes, sweetie?  
  
Marlin: Why are you still alive? I thought the barracuda got you.  
  
Coral: Well, I'm not so sure, myself... the last thing I remember was...  
  
[head to a flash back, with Coral's point of view]  
  
Coral: ...I remember swimming straight down to the kids, trying to save as many as I could. Then the barracuda slammed into the entrance, and started to suck up the kids. He nearly got me, but luckily, I swam out of it. I headed straight to the back, watching helplessly as our unborn kids were being sucked up. I looked at the eggs I had saved- I accidentally dropped them. I cried, knowing that we couldn't have kids. After he left, I looked out. I tried to see if he had missed any, but I didn't see any. I didn't want to look in the anemone, in case you were...well, you know. I decided to go out alone, maybe to start a new life.  
  
[end flash back]  
  
Marlin: So you were alive all this time? Why didn't you come back?  
  
Coral: Well, I did, about 6 years later. I decided to come back, hoping that you'd be there. But when I looked in...  
  
Marlin: Oh...  
  
Coral: So I left again. I decided to go to another city, to see if anyone knew about you. I heard about a clownfish and a blue tang going out in search of a small clownfish, but I didn't expect that to be you. I asked people what their names were, but nobody had any idea. I heard that they were going to Sydney, so I decided to swim all that way.  
  
Marlin: You swam all the way?  
  
Coral: No, I'd barely have the strength to get back! Well, once I got there, I found some fish in some bags in the ocean.  
  
[Nemo is surprised, knowing that the Tank Gang got out alive.]  
  
Coral: I helped them out, only if they told me anything about the travelers. They said that they had a small clownfish named Nemo...  
  
Nemo: Yep, that was me!  
  
Coral: They said they were coming over to the reef, so you'll have plenty of time to catch up with them!  
  
Marlin: So did you ever learn it was me who went to Nemo?  
  
Coral: Yes, because after I got those fish out of the bag, I saw a pelican look down into the water. I surfaced, cautiously, and asked about you guys. He told me that it was you, and you were traveling with a fish named Dory. I swam back all the way to the reef with the pelican's help, and after that I found Nemo, who brought me to you.  
  
Marlin: So you were searching for me, while I was searching for Nemo?  
  
Coral: I guess!  
  
Nemo: Hey look! There's Gill!  
  
[Gill appears above the anemone]  
  
Gill: Hey Nemo!  
  
Nemo: Mom told me all about how she saved you guys!  
  
Gill: Oh, is that who she is! I thought she was just a friend, I never knew she was your mom!  
  
Nemo: Yea, we found her just a while ago. Well, actually, she saved me from some drunk dude.  
  
Gill: Oh, ok. Have fun with your family reunion!  
  
Nemo: Hey, wait, what happened to the rest of the Tank Gang?  
  
Gill: People call us that? Well, everyone went their separate ways. Peach now enjoys the ocean floor, with surfaces softer that that glass in the office. Bubbles and Deb live with each other...

Nemo: How sweet... I always knew they'd-

Gill: ...Bubbles owns his own bubble making factory, trying to make a special indestructible bubble for Deb, so she can, err, stay with her sister, Flo, all the time.

Nemo: Oh.

Gill: Gurgle and Jacques live together, Jacques now being a bodyguard for Gurgle, Bloat now lives his life as an alarm for his parents, who are in some shabby retirement home, and I'm just a traveler, looking for the perfect place to live.  
  
Nemo: Have you found it yet?  
  
Gill: Nah, I'm still looking.  
  
Marlin: Well, I hope you find it soon.  
  
Coral: Me too.  
  
Nemo: Me too!  
  
??? : Me! Me! Pick me!  
  
Nemo: Hey Mom, it's Dory!  
  
Dory: Hi Tempo!  
  
Nemo: It's Nemo.  
  
Dory: Oh yeah!  
  
[Dory looks at Coral]  
  
Dory: Who are you?  
  
Coral: My name is Coral, I'm Marlin's wife.  
  
Dory: What's that?  
  
Coral: That means I'm married to someone. Don't you know that?  
  
Dory: Umm... no?  
  
Marlin: She has short term memory loss. I had to put up with that all the way to Sydney.  
  
Coral: Ouch.


End file.
